degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Winston-Frankie Relationship
The relationship between Frankie Hollingsworth and Winston Chu, which is known as Frankston (Frank'ie/Win'ston), formed in the 13th Season episode You Are Not Alone of Degrassi. Relationship History Overview Having known Frankie since she was five, Winston never thought of her as anything other than his "best friend's annoying, little sister". However, when Frankie joined his club, Comic Book Society, Winston realized that they share a common interest -- comic books -- and that there is a lot he doesn't know about Frankie. It was revealed that they were mutually attracted to one another when they shared a kiss in the Hollingsworth pool, though they swore that Miles Hollingsworth III, Frankie's older brother and Winston's best friend, could never find out. Season 13 In You Are Not Alone, Miles teases Winston about using his club, the Comic Book Society, to try and meet girls. When Winston notices an attractive girl signing up, he tells Miles that she has taste, and is surprised to find out that the girl was Frankie. Later, Frankie shows up to The Comic Book Society's meeting, and Winston disbelieves that Frankie is really a fan since he has never seen her read a comic book. In class, Winston notices his name was played during a game of MASH, which Frankie and Keisha had been playing. After school, Winston goes over to the Hollingsworth home to confront Frankie about the MASH game. When Miles leaves, Frankie appears in front of Winston, and takes off her robe, revealing that she is wearing a pink bikini. Winston is attracted at the sight of her and is so stunned that he doesn't say anything. Frankie smiles at him, but Winston backs up and accidentally falls into the pool. Since he cannot swim well, Frankie dives in and pulls him to safety. Winston accuses her of getting into the bikini to distract him, but Frankie says that she doesn't need an elaborate plan to make him look dumb. He says that she has been doing it all week in the club meetings and in her MASH game, where he was the loser. However, Frankie asks him, "Who said you were the loser?", revealing that she likes him. Frankie reveals she meant for Winston to see the MASH game.The two kiss in the pool, before pulling away, saying that Miles could never know about this. They then kiss again. In Enjoy the Silence, Winston is at the Hollingsworth home before school, playing a game while waiting for Miles. Frankie approaches him, and Winston seems happy to see her. They discuss that they kissed, but Frankie reveals that she has bronchitis, which Winston might also have. Miles interrupts their conversation, saying that Frankie's best friend Keisha tweeted about how Frankie made out with someone. Miles is determined to find this guy and give him a warning. Winston is forced to act like he doesn't know anything and joins Miles's search to "find" the guy who kissed Frankie. Throughout the episode, Winston progressively gets sicker. Winston later admitted to Tristan Milligan that he is the one who kissed Frankie, but doesn't want to tell Miles because he will be angry with him. Tristan realizes that Winston actually has feelings for Frankie, and calls Miles, saying that Winston knows who kissed Frankie. Winston freaks out and pegs Damon as the guy who kissed Frankie. Later, Miles figures out that Winston is the one who made out with Frankie, and finds it hilarious since Frankie has had a crush on him since she was eight. He, however, thinks that Winston and Frankie will not end up dating. Miles jokes about what people would call them, "Frewy" or "Chankie", though Winston murmurs, "Frankston". In Hypnotize, Winston is surprised to see Frankie auditioning to be a model. Winston tells her that he didn't think it was her thing, but has to leave to film for Degrassi TV, wishing her luck. Frankie is worried about his comment and wonders if he meant that he didn't think she was pretty enough. Keisha comments that she isn't going to let some "stupid boy" ruin this for her. It is Frankie's turn to walk, and Winston films her as she auditions. Zoe and Keisha reassure her that she killed her audition, and Zoe comments, "Winstn Chu, eat your heart out." When Frankie doesn't make the list of models, she mentions that maybe Winston was right and modeling isn't "her thing". Trivia *Frankie is Winston's best friend's younger sister. *Both are friends with Zoë Rivas. *Both had crushes on a senior, Winston with Clare Edwards and Frankie on Connor Delaurier. *Both want their relationship kept a secret from Miles. *Winston has known Frankie since she was 5. *Both are interested in comic books. *Winston is only a year older than Frankie. *Frankie had a unrequited crush on Winston since she was eight. *They are the Fifth couple in the series to have their ship name (Frankston) actually mentioned on the show. The first was Paige Michalchuk and Alex Nunez (Palex), the second was Peter Stone and Mia Jones (Pia), Dave Turner and Alli Bhandari (Bhandurner), and the fourth was Sav Bhandari and Anya MacPherson (Sanya). Timeline *Start Up: You Are Not Alone (1331) Gallery Screen Shot 2014-04-22 at 10.19.55 PM.png Frankie-Winston .jpg 78yuyyuyu.png 87uyuyuyui.png 78uiuiy.png 7ytrtfytyt.png 89uiyuyu.png 877y6yuytyy.png 87yyuiyuiyui.png 889uiuuui.png 76677yyyuyui.png 8798uuyuy.png 8788iuuiuiu.png 87uiyiuyui.png 78687yuyyu.png 877889uhjhu.png 878uiiyui.png 87uiiyuiyi.png uiuiuu8uiuo.png 78yuiiyuisdydg.png 78uyiyuiyuyui.png 7yuyyuiuyui.png 78yuyuiyuiyui.png 78uiyuiyyui.png 78yuiyuiyiyui.png 87yuiyyuyuiyui.png hhjhkhjkhjhj.png 87yuiuyiyuiyui.png 768yt.png 67tytytrr.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Friendships